Here Comes The Sun
by Final Phantasy
Summary: A cute collection of one shots found on the deepest depths of Tumblr (: Basically Nico and Will being clueless idiots, beautiful wedding proposals, Jercy bromance, overprotective big brothers Percy and Jason, lots of Solangelo fluff and smut, lollipop references, secret hickies, and a bunch of other factors that could give a fangirl a nosebleed *cough* Percy *cough*
1. Lollipop

Nico di Angelo had been having an overly annoying normal day. His morning consisted of his two best friends, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, banging on his cabin door and screaming for him to come out.

Like they always did... Every. Gods. Damned. Morning.

"NEEKS!" Jason shouted over Percy's excessive banging. "HURRY UP! BREAKFAST IS GO-"

Jason's screaming was interrupted by Nico kicking the door open with his large black combat boots. The son of Jupiter didn't react fast enough, and the hard black door ended up smacking him to the ground. Percy had to be carried away because he was laughing so hard.

The son of death then spent the next few minutes in the camp infirmary. Will Solace, the best healer at Camp Half-Blood, and Nico's current crush (who _is_ his type), was currently handling the morning shift. Nico couldn't help the blush that spread across his face when the blonde haired boy smiled at him.

Will examined Jason rather quickly, and within a few minutes, he had found the problem.

"You have a broken nose and an out of place jaw," the blue eyed boy explained nonchalantly. "The injury isn't too severe, nothing a little prayer to my father can't fix."

Jason held back tears as Will sang a prayer to his father, successfully putting his nose and jaw back in place.

"Awesome!" Will exclaimed, his smile beaming brighter than Apollo himself. "Someone deserves a lollipop!"

Jason's smile withered away as he saw Will plop the lollipop into his mouth.

"I mean _me_. _I_ did a good job. You need to be more careful, you clumsy fuck."

This time it was Nico who had to be carried away.


	2. Skeletal Butterflies

"Come on, Grace! It's six to nothing! When are you going to give up?"

"Never!" the son of Jupiter declared with his hands on his knees, his chest puffing, and a thick layer of sweat coating his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

Nico rolled his eyes at his friend's impossible determination. The sons of the Big Three had been sparing for almost an _hour_ now, and neither Percy nor Jason had managed to disarm Nico during battle.

"Tag me in, tag me in!" Percy hollered over Jason's wheezing and Nico's irritated inner complaints.

"Take him down, Seaweed Brain!" Jason replied while over dramatically tagging Percy in and collapsing onto the ground.

Once again, the son of Hades let out a frustrated sigh as he engaged Percy in battle.

It's not that he didn't _enjoy_ kicking both Jason and Percy's asses (he _thrived_ on it, actually), but it was the fact that it was summer in New York, and the temperature had skyrocketed to a record breaking 112 degrees.

 _Thanks a lot, Apollo_ , Nico grumbled to himself while blocking one of Percy's attacks.

Nico mindlessly waved his sword around as the son of Poseidon tried ever so desperately to disarm the shorter boy.

For the _seventh_ time today, his efforts were proven fruitless when the son of death slashed Riptide out of his hand. Seconds after disarming the now wide eyed son of the sea god, Nico managed to elbow him in the stomach, drop him to the ground, and place his sword against his throat.

Nico allowed himself a little smirk in glorious victory as he helped Percy up.

"Jay, are you ready to take him on again?" Percy questioned breathlessly.

The son of Jupiter let out a strangled cry that sounded like a dying animal, attracting the attention of all of the surrounding campers. Hades, who was he kidding? All of their attention was _already_ on the three boys. There was just something about the three most powerful demigods at camp sword fighting that really captured people's attention.

"Okay then, I think you guys have suffered enough... For today. Same time tomorrow?"

The blonde and dark haired boys nodded as Nico shot them another knowing smirk. He would _never_ let them win. Wearing them out brought him too much pleasure. As he made his way over towards the arena's exit, he noticed that his shirt was also soaked in his own sweat.

 _Gross_ , the son of Hades thought to himself. _I'm going to go see Will in the infirmary after this. Might as well take my shirt off now (Will would end up ripping it off anyway) to avoid the embarrassment of a disgusting hug. And the lecture he'll give me for walking into "his infirmary" in such an unsanitary state._

Without thinking, the Ghost King removed his all black shirt and wrapped it around his right shoulder. He effortlessly ignored all the sighs and swoons from the female campers, _especially_ the Aphrodite girls, that he received.

When would they learn that he wasn't interested in them _that_ way?

"I'll see you guys later," Nico called over his shoulder. "I have some stuff I need to go take care of."

 _And by stuff, I mean making out with my super sexy boyfriend Will Solace in the infirmary's medical supply closet,_ Nico reminded himself smugly.

The son of death only took about half a step before Jason, who just _moments_ ago had been completely drained, rose to his feet and began sprinting towards the shorter boy.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" the son of Jupiter shouted, causing a massive scene, and making all of the color drain from Nico's already pale face. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

The fearful son of Hades stayed frozen in his place, unable to move. The shock and embarrassment had caused him to become completely still.

"WHAT THE HADES IS _THAT_ ON YOUR NECK!"

Nico felt the skeletal butterflies bouncing around in his stomach. The dark red blush spread from his face, to the back of his neck, all the way up to his ears. It was at that moment that he wished the earth would open up and send him to the Underworld.

 _Gods dammit_ , the now mortified son of Hades cursed to himself. _Will and I had been so careful..._

Percy, now fully aware of the situation, also began racing towards Nico. When the two older teenagers finally reached him, Nico prayed to his father that the shadows would just eat him up already.

"I'm only going to ask this _one_ more time. What is _that_ on your neck?" Jason snapped like an angry father talking to his teenage daughter. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently. If the circumstances were different, Nico would be howling with laughter at Jason's composure. Sadly, this was not one of those moments.

The flushed red Ghost King gulped before giving his glaring friend an answer.

"I-um. I fell," Nico responded instantly.

"On your _neck_?"

"It could happen."


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Nico di Angelo was cold. The son of death, who spent months living in the Underworld where not even a glimmer of light reaches, who roamed the ice cold Fields of Asphodel and listened to the forgotten souls of the indifferent, was absolutely freezing.

It was winter in New York, and the land was covered in a heavy layer of snow. A cool chill flowed through the wind, quietly surrounding itself around the pale boy.

The lake was frozen solid (much to Percy's disappointment) and up to fifty campers a day were inside the Aphrodite cabin, begging them to enchant their clothing so they could stay warm.

Sadly, Nico was not one of those campers. There was no way in Hades he would ever ask Drew Tanaka for her help. Not after the Golden Mango incident, that is... But that's a story for another time.

As a result, the cold Ghost King wandered around camp with ice cold hands and chattering teeth.

He made his way to the infirmary, where his absolutely adorable crush (and maybe boyfriend?) was on his morning shift. Thankfully, his time at the camp infirmary was almost up.

Nico entered casually, awkwardly smiling and waving at Will's siblings and the many campers who recognized him.

From the corner of his eye, Nico spotted a certain messy mop of blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes.

"Death the Kid!" Will cheered happily. "Gimme a second, I'm almost done here!"

The dark haired boy nodded and took a seat in the waiting room, ignoring the curious looks and glances the other campers were shooting him.

Within minutes Will was by Nico's side, no longer dressed in his medical uniform, but a pair of light blue skinny jeans, his bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a fluffy yellow jacket, and a pair of all black gloves.

"Are you ready to go?" Will questioned, sunshine radiating off him.

Damn those Apollo kids, with their sunshine powers, Nico thought to himself.

"Yeah, let's go," Nico replied quickly. He just wanted to get away from the nosy infirmary patients and eavesdropping children of Apollo.

The two left without a word, but once the chill reached Nico, his teeth immediately started chattering and his nose was turning a dark shade of red.

"You're freezing," Will said, his voice laced with concern as he looked down at the shorter boy.

"'M f-fine," Nico huffed between breathes. "My h-hands are j-ju-just f-freezing!"

"So you are cold," Will scolded.

"Shut u-up, Solace!" Nico cried between shivers.

Without another word, the blonde haired boy removed his left glove and handed it to the stubborn son of Hades.

"What am I going to do with one glove?" Nico asked, staring at the piece of clothing like it was the strangest thing on the planet.

"Just put it on," Will said while looking at him expectantly.

Reluctantly, the son of death put on the one all black glove. Before he could ask what next, the son of Apollo laced their fingers together with his ungloved hand.

"W-what the Hades, Solace!" Nico screamed in embarrassment.

"I'm your boyfriend," he responded casually. "I can hold your hand whenever I want."

"B-boyfriend?" Nico repeated in a small voice.

"Boyfriend," Will cooed back to him, placing a soft kiss on his now flushed pink lips.

A warm heat spread all throughout Nico's body as he saw their fingers intertwined together. His skeletal butterflies were flying around in victory. Hmm, maybe Nico could get used to the winter weather.

For the rest of the day, they walked around hand in hand, ignoring all the stares and murmurs that accompanied them everywhere they went, and snickering at the campers who were exchanging money.


	4. Oh, Hey Babe

"So, are you and Will, like-"

"Nope," Nico deadpanned.

The son of Jupiter glared at him with his father's intense electric blue eyes, still trying to read the son of death's expression.

Dammit, the blonde thought to himself, Why does he have to be so complicated? Ugh, and he's difficult to read, too!

"But you guys hold hands someti-" the son of Poseidon countered.

"Shut up, Jackson. That doesn't mean anything. Hazel and Calypso hold hands, does that mean they're "dating" or "together." No, I didn't think so!" the son of Hades cried, trying to hide the obvious blush that was now painted on his face.

The blushing boy could feel skeletal butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, but there was no way in Hades that he would ever admit it out loud.

"But you actually let him hug you-"

"I let Hazel and Reyna hug me too. Sometimes even Piper, if she's lucky and I'm in a good mood that day," Nico replied nonchalantly.

"You never let me hug you!" Percy complained while crossing his arms like an upset child.

"That's because you're not special, Seaweed Brain," Jason retorted, causing Percy to punch him in the arm, and making Nico snort.

"Okay, you may hug Reyna and Hazel, but do you give them bed time kisses!" Jason exclaimed triumphantly.

"I always give Hazel a good night kiss on the cheek. It's called having proper manners, Grace. You should try it sometime. It may be a nice change for that beautiful girlfriend of yours," Nico joked sarcastically, clearly pushing the blue eyed boy's buttons.

The blonde haired boy instantly sunk to the ground, clearly defeated. Percy quickly followed his best friend's lead, falling to his knees like an actress would do in a dramatic romance scene.

All the son of Hades could do was smirk at his pathetic looking best friends.

"Hey Death Boy!" an overly cheery, but pleasant, voice called from across the other side of the lake.

"You never let any of us call you Death Boy..." Jason mumbled beneath his breath.

If any of us ever even dared to call you that, we would get sent to the Underworld on the spot! Jason complained to himself.

The son of the sea god, still draped across the floor, subconsciously thought the same thing as Jason. What made Will Solace so special, anyway?

"Hey babe," the Italian boy replied as if he did it everyday (which he did do everyday, actually).

Will Solace approached the group, wrapped his arms around Nico's pale thin waist, and planted a passionate kiss on the son of Hades' pretty pink lips.

Percy and Jason watched in shock as the two teenagers walked away.

"I'll see you guys later!" Nico shouted over his shoulder.

"B-b-but… What the holy Hera! W-what just happened!" Jason stammered, his eyes locked on the son of Apollo and his no good lying best friend.

"That's his type?!" Percy cried to no one in particular, throwing his arms around like Nico did whenever he was frustrated or angry.

"Perseus Allen Jackson, let it go already!" Jason shrieked in a pitch that was obviously an octave too high.

The son of Poseidon ignored the now brooding son of Jupiter.

He proceeded to grumble something about stupid blonde haired boys, handsome Apollo campers, and pretty blue eyes.

"Pfft," Percy spat out. "Not his type? Not his type… Not… His… Type… NOT HIS TYPE?"

"Oh dear gods…" Jason whispered while rubbing his temples.


	5. Everyone Under The Sun

Chapter Text

Will Solace had never been the best singer at Camp Half-Blood. In fact, most of his siblings would refer to him as "okay," (if they were putting it nicely), and others would go as far as to say he was "tone deaf," "sounded like a dying whale," and "could be mistaken for one of Apollo's sacred cows being slaughtered."

So when the son of the sun god willingly volunteered to sing at that night's campfire (which he would never, in a million years, do willingly), everyone's mouth was hung open in shock. A few of the campers even prayed to his or her godly parent, begging for this to just be one big joke.

"Can I please have everybody's attention!" Will shouted over the camp's confused chatter.

What the Hades was Will Solace doing with an acoustic guitar in his hand?

"I know I don't have the best musical reputation-"

"You sure got that right, Solace!" one of the Stoll brothers hollered from deep inside the crowd. Will shot a death defying glare in their direction, shutting the brothers up completely.

The blonde haired boy glanced at his boyfriend of four years, Nico di Angelo, before continuing his speech.

"Like I was saying, I know I don't have the best musical reputation here at camp, but please hear me out. I'd like to sing a little something special tonight."

All the banter from earlier immediately evaporated. Each camper sat in total silence, waiting for something interesting to happen. Kayla from the Apollo Cabin, Piper from the Aphrodite Cabin, and Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin all stood beside Will.

"These three lovely young ladies will be helping me with the vocals tonight," Will declared while flashing each girl a radiant smile that was as bright as the sun itself.

Will turned to his boyfriend, gave him an adorable little lopsided smile, and faced forward again, all in one swift motion.

"This one's for you, my sweet angel," Will whispered to himself as he began strumming his guitar.

"Oh. My. Gods," someone from the Apollo Cabin exclaimed.

"He actually sounds really good," a red headed girl from the Demeter Cabin noted.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Will Solace was actually musically talented," Darcy from the Apollo Cabin mumbled beneath her breath.

Nico, who thought he knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand, was also in complete shock. Since when could Will play the acoustic guitar? Since when did Will have any musical talent?

At this point everyone at the campfire was leaning in their seats, eager to hear the formally dreadful musician sing.

Baby love of mine

You're scared and cold

Scarf tied up so tight

And body covered from head to toe

The son of Hades could feel skeletal butterflies banging around the inside of his stomach while a dark blush poured across his face. His boyfriend's voice sounded absolutely beautiful, as if he had been blessed by Aphrodite herself.

Had Will written this song for him? After all, he was his boyfriend, and Will was staring right at him as he sang.

It's cold outside

But you walk alone

Nose red from frost

And tears dried from snow

Campers who hadn't attended the campfire that night were suddenly pouring out of their cabins and practically sprinting towards the sound of music. They all stared in amazement as the blue eyed boy continued to sing.

Surprisingly, no one spoke, or even dared to utter a single word. The only sound that could be heard was Will Solace's newly enchanting voice, and the backing vocals of his two closest girl friends and his younger sister.

You sweep the streets

Empty but full of defeat

You sob and scream

And raise your fist

When you realize no one hears a thing

As you walk the path

Of those unknown

You wait for the cavalry

To free your soul

Nico had tears rapidly running down his cheeks.

The song, the lyrics, Will's voice, it was all so captivating. He knew the lyrics were about his struggle trying to find a place in this world, and the fact that Will had embodied all his feelings into this single song turned Nico into an emotional wreck.

The son of Hades wiped away his tears while taking in a few deep breathes. Jason, who had been sitting next to him the whole time, pulled the son of death into a sideways hug. They sat in a comfortable silence as the song went on.

Baby love of mine

I know you're lost

I know you feel alone

But let me take your hand

And guide you home

Honey, I know

You've been pushed and pulled

Around every corner

Kicked and shoved

Forever forced to feel unloved

Nico let out a loud sob, but no one seemed to 's voice was too intoxicating to focus on anything else.

Yes, he had been pushed around every corner. And by every corner he meant from Venice, Italy, to America, to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, to a demented boarding school in Maine, to Camp Half-Blood, then to gods knows where, then to Camp Jupiter, and then finally back to his real home, Camp Half-Blood.

He's also spent his whole life being kicked and shoved. When his older sister, Bianca, died, his own father told him he should have been the one to die first... That Bianca would have been able to avenge him, not Nico.

His father's opinion has now changed since then, but the words still hurt nonetheless.

Ever since he was ten years old, all the campers at Camp Half-Blood had shoved him away and out of sight. All that changed when he saved the world of course, but the memories of being perpetually alone still haunted him.

After his mother and Bianca died, and Percy had blindly rejected him and found love in Annabeth Chase, Nico thought he would never find somebody to love him.

And then he met Will Solace…

I know you believe

What those other boys and girls say

Yes, Nico did believe what those other boys and girls said about him. They called him a freak, an outcast, someone who wasn't from this time period and shouldn't even exist anymore.

Thankfully, no one's mouthed a bad word about him since the last war with Gaea (over four years ago), but the memories still stung. They stung like a bitch.

But let me tell you now

I'm hear to make those fears go away

I know you believe

That you'll never be

What you expect others to see

At this part, Nico scoffed harshly while wiping away more hot tears.

How did Will manage to encompass him former fears and doubts so perfectly?

But trust me dear

Someday I'll be

The one to set both our souls free

And everyone under the sun will see

Just how wonderful

We can truly be

The sound of Will's acoustic guitar slowly faded on the last note. When the song was officially over, all the campers jumped from their seats and exploded into a roar of glass shattering applause.

Most of the campers, much like Nico, had a few tears streaming down his or her face. A handful of them were even sobbing and sniffling.

Will's mouth was beaming his usual bright smile, but something about it was different. Everything about Will seemed different tonight. His hair looked as golden as the sun, his normally dark blue eyes had radiant sparkles in them, and he had an unidentifiable glow surrounding him.

"Now," Will started once everyone had settled down. "You and I both know that I normally don't sing like that on a regular basis. On a good day, I sound like a sad Justin Bieber wannabe going through puberty."

A few chuckles escaped the mouths of campers as Will continued.

"But for this night and this night only, my father has blessed me with the gift of music. In case any of you were wondering, no, he didn't help me write that song. That song is something I've been working on for over two years, and I've just gained the courage to sing it."

The blonde haired boy then motioned for his now tomato red boyfriend to stand up and join him. When Nico hesitated, Jason pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the nervous looking son of Apollo. Nico shot Jason a cold glare before facing his still glowing boyfriend.

"I wrote this song about the love of my life," Will cooed while intertwining his fingers with Nico's.

A loud awwww chorused from the campers as they stared at the happy couple. All the daughters and sons of Aphrodite, including Piper, were now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I have been in love with him since I was fifteen years old. He's been surrounded by darkness his whole life, but I'm the ray of light that guided him out of his darkest places."

Will wiped away Nico's tears with his thumb and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Don't cry, my angel," Will begged quietly so only he and Nico could hear it.

"I have been madly in love with you all this time too, Solace," Nico whispered back with a shaky breath. "Sometimes, it terrifies me."

Will beamed at the shorter boy, now looking him straight in the eyes he had spent countless hours staring into, counting every single eyelash. The eyes he had wiped so many frightened tears from. The eyes that peered deep into his very soul.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Will said, loud enough for everyone to hear again.

At that moment, Will dropped himself onto one knee and pulled out a small black box from his back pocket.

Almost every girl at camp was screaming and gasping. Leo, Jason, and all of Nico's close friends were now crying as well. Even Chiron had to swipe away a few tears.

"Nico di Angelo," Will said lovingly. "You're my best friend, my one and only sunshine, and my angel. Like I said, I have loved you since I was fifteen years old," Will suddenly choked on his own words.

His heart was racing, and he could feel everybody's eyes on him. Thankfully, the only person he could focus on right now was Nico and Nico alone.

"I can't imagine a life without you by my side," Will said once he had finally regained his composure. "So, my angel, my little ray of darkness, my... My soulmate. I was wondering… If you would do me the honor of marrying me?"

Chiron, the campers, the patrol harpies, and the nymphs all waited anxiously for Nico's answer.

"I would love to marry you," Nico replied, happiness dripping from every word he spoke.

Will slipped the beautiful Titanium engagement ring onto Nico's skinny little marriage finger. The son of Apollo quickly rose to his feet, took Nico di Angelo in his arms, and spun him around in the air.

The two shared a passionate kiss as another wave of applause and loud cheers echoed around them.


	6. Mistletoe

"Wait, are you _serious_?" Percy finally managed to ask after the new found information sank in.

"Of course I'm serious," the son of Hades replied with a hint of venom in his voice. Sometimes, the son of the sea god _really_ got on his nerves. "Why would I lie about something as simple as that?"

"He didn't mean it like that, Nico," Piper intervened, using her charmspeak to help calm the situation. "It's just a little surprising that you aren't familiar with this tradition."

"Yeah!" Leo cut in, much to the Native American girl's annoyance. "Everyone in the English speaking language knows that tradition!" the son of the forge god shouted, earning himself a light slap on the arm from Calypso.

"It's true brother, even I am surprised," Hazel said, her voice intertwined with shock. " _I_ know that tradition, and I was raised by a strict and overbearing mother during the 1940's!"

The son of death crossed his arms and looked away from the group of demigods before him. He really, _really_ hated not knowing the social norms and traditions of modern American society. It made him feel unwelcomed and isolated.

"Well, _excuse me_ for being raised by a single mother in 1930's Venice, Italy!"

"It's all cool, Death the Kid," Jason said while taking a step towards Nico in an attempt to calm him down.

"Grace, if you call me Death the Kid one more time, I swear to Hades I'll-"

Nico was cut off by the sound of the Big House door being swung open. In walked Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, and Frank Zhang.

Annabeth immediately sauntered over to Percy and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Frank awkwardly shuffled over to Hazel as the daughter of Pluto gave him an encouraging smile. Will, noticing the room's stiff tension, walked over to Nico with a confused expression on his face.

"What's going on?" the son of Apollo questioned with his right eyebrow raised.

"Nico doesn't know about the mistletoe tradition," Piper replied like it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

A light pink blush spilled across the blonde haired boy's face. It was at that moment that he realized both him and Nico were standing beneath the mistletoe.

Jason, who had been watching him like a hawk since the moment he walked into the Big House, noticed the interesting predicament as well.

"Hmm, well well well... Look at what we have here," the son of Jupiter inquired while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jase, you're creeping me out," the son of Hades said in a tone so serious, it almost made Will laugh.

"You're freaking me out too dude. What's up with you?" Percy asked.

Jason shot the group of campers a knowing look before placing his attention back on Will and Nico.

"In case you guys haven't noticed, it appears that both Will and Nico are standing underneath the mistletoe. You all know what that means, right?"

"No," the brown eyed boy deadpanned. "I thought I've already made it clear that I am not familiar with you American traditions."

"Will, would you care to explain to Nico what happens when two people stand underneath the mistletoe?" Piper asked in a voice that was so sweet and practically spilling with Aphrodite magic.

The son of Apollo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flaring red, and his blush growing deeper due to all the eyes watching him intently.

"Um-well, when two people stand under the mistletoe-" Will took a pause to fan his face before continuing. "-it's tradition that they s-share a kiss."

All the color drained from Nico's face once Will had finished his sentence. Just a few minutes ago, he had been standing under the mistletoe alone when Percy approached him. No wonder he had been so weird…

That was how the Christmas tradition conversation sparked. Now here he was, not even ten minutes later, with Will _freaking_ Solace underneath the mistletoe!

"KISS!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. "KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Within seconds all the campers had rallied behind Leo, chanting _KISS_ for the whole camp and possibly even the gods to hear. They were pumping their fist in the air as if they were at a rock concert.

 _Come on Solace!_ Will shouted to himself. _You've been praying to Aphrodite for something like this to happen, now's your chance! Don't blow it!_

Gathering all the courage within him, Will lunged towards the now beat red son of Hades and attached his lips to his. Their lips crashed together in a hungry passion as _months_ of lust, sexual tension, and longing were released.

Nico let out a little moan, allowing Will more access to his mouth. He slipped his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth, exploring every inch of him before he would have to detach his lips for air.

The small crowd that was now gathered around them gasped as the son of Hades tangled his hands in Will's messy blonde hair, pulling it whenever the other boy did a move with his tongue. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's thin waist and dug his hands deep into his hips.

When they pulled away, the two dazed and lip swollen campers shared a shy glance.

Everyone in the Big House erupted into a loud parade of applause when the usually conservative and quiet son of Hades grabbed Will Solace by his shirt's collar, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him with a passion so intense it could make Aphrodite hot.

"So he'll kiss _him_ under the mistletoe," Percy grumbled to himself as the others continued to clap and cheer. He was pretty sure Jason had a nose bleed at this point. "I guess blonde sons of Apollo must be _his_ type."


	7. I Know What You Are

As the first rays of daylight broke over Camp Half-Blood, the demigods rose from their sleep and trudged towards the dinning pavilion.

Every demigod except Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.

"For the _last_ time," Nico spat between gritted teeth. "I'm _not_ hungry!"

Will rolled his eyes at the Italian boy, crossed his arms, and popped out his right hip.

"Why not?" Will questioned with one eyebrow raised. "You need to _eat,_ di Angelo! I can't have you turning into an _actual_ skeleton on me!"

The son of Hades' annoyance only intensified. He glared at the blonde boy, his scowl never falling.

"I'll eat when I'm ready!" Nico shouted while waving his hands around dramatically. "Stop trying to force me! I'm not even hungry right now!"

Will took a step closer to the shorter boy. His eyes raked over Nico's body, noticing every small detail, and analyzing all of his features.

"You're as pale as a ghost," Will began solemnly. "The light bounces off your skin… I know what you are."

"Say it," Nico replied coldly. When Will didn't respond, the son of death lunged towards the taller boy and stood only inches away from him. "SAY IT!"

"Iron deficient," Will whispered.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Will Solace and Nico di Angelo both spent the day in the infirmary due to similar injuries. It was also the day Chiron banned a certain movie from Camp Half-Blood. But most of all, it was the day Hermes forked over a pair of magic shoes to both Hades and Aphrodite.

 **AN: Haha I don't even know what the Hades that chapter was x'D**

 **Can anyone guess what movie I was referencing? xoxo**

 **~The OG Judicorn**


	8. Elysium

Nico led Will through the darkness in a cloak of silence. The usually happy and radiant son of Apollo was now completely quiet. His normally goofy grin was replaced with a solemn expression.

"We're almost there," Nico said calmly.

In the distance, Will could see rays of light shining from the tunnel's exit.

The son of Hades gripped Will's hand even tighter as they stepped out of the tunnel and into a land so divine, only the finest mortals, beings, and half-bloods got to see it's true beauty.

The two demigods were now surrounded by clear blue skies, glistening seas and lakes, golden gates, lush fields, and all the wonder a person could ever dream of.

"Wow," Will spoke softly. His eyes were now full of unshed tears. The son of Apollo didn't trust himself to speak anymore, out of fear that his voice would betray him. "It's-it's so perfect here."

"My father designed it to be the absolute image of beauty," Nico replied with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Will couldn't control himself anymore. It started off with one tear accidentally streaming down his face. After that one tear fell, he broke down into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

The son of death pulled the blue eyed boy close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and playing with his soft blonde hair.

"Will, baby, it's okay," Nico cooed softly. "It's all okay. This place-" Nico stated while pointing at all the amazing beauty in sight, "-it's a really good place. People here… They don't suffer. They don't feel any pain. Not anymore."

After ten more minutes of calming Will down, the two demigods finally stood up again and continued their mission.

"I can feel their spirits. They must be close," Nico said.

And he was right. No more than twenty feet ahead of them were two tall, tan boys with the same messy blonde hair as Will. They were standing with a beautiful dark haired blue eyed girl, and a boy who looked strangely similar to Leo.

"Will!" Michael Yew cried when he saw his younger brother.

"Oh my gods, Will- what are you doing here!" his other brother, Lee Fletcher, shouted. A tint of happiness and shock was laced in his voice.

"Don't worry, he's only here on a day pass," the son of Hades explained instantly.

More tears streamed down Will's face as he two brothers launched themselves into his arms. Nico wiped away a stray tear as he saw the loving exchanging.

"I'm so, _so_ proud of you," Michael choked out between sobs.

"We're _all_ proud of you, little brother," Lee said. "Thank you for stepping up after we- after we came here."

"Y-you're not m-mad at me… F-for not being able to-to _save_ you?" Will questioned.

His eyes were puffy and red from crying. His voice and body were shaking uncontrollably.

Ever since the deaths of his two older brothers, Will has always blamed himself for not being able to bring them back to the land of the living. He was (and still is) the best healer at Camp Half-Blood during the time of their deaths. He was the only one with the capability to save them. In the end, he feels like he let them down.

Both Lee and Michael's smiles immediately dropped.

"Will, we _never_ blamed you for _any_ of this. You tried your best. After we died, you stepped up and made sure everybody else was okay. We couldn't be more proud of you," Michael explained.

Nico felt his heart burst as Will exploded into tears again, his two older brothers wrapping their arms around the broken son of Apollo and reassuring him that their deaths were not his fault.

After the dust had settled, Nico and Will spent a whole mortal day in Elysium with the fallen campers of Camp Half-Blood.

Just as they were about to leave, the pretty black haired girl grabbed Nico's pale wrist, tugging him towards her.

"Son of Hades," she whispered while bowing to Nico. "When you return to Camp Half-Blood, please, tell Clarisse la Rue that I miss her. Please deliver the message that I do not blame her for anything, and tell her that none of this was her fault. Please, I'm begging you... Tell her I still love her as my best friend."

It took everything Nico had not to cry at the girl's pleading request.

"I promise I will tell her, Silena."

The blue eyed girl gave Nico one last charming smile before rushing back to the boy he had seen her with earlier. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and the two walked away, hand in hand, towards the lush green fields.

Will and Nico gave the fallen demigods one last friendly wave and smile before beginning their journey back to the mortal world.

"Thank you," Will whispered beneath his breath as they made their way towards the dark tunnel.


End file.
